1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector system for high-density interconnection of data cables and the like, and in particular, to an improved receptacle connector for such high-density electrical connectors, exhibiting enhanced electrical performance.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is common in building wiring closets where hubs and routers are located for distribution and/or storage of data, to have a plurality of racks and panels with multiple electrical interconnections formed by multiple cables. It is commonplace to have such electrical connections made by connection systems commonly known as modular plugs and jacks, the so-called RJ-45 connection system, or other systems such as the RJ-21. Separate connection systems have traditionally been used due to the speed of the data, the need to minimize EMI radiation, as well as the need to minimize cross talk between adjacent lines in the same connector.
One electrical connection system useful with data interconnections as described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,236 to Broeksteeg, incorporated herein by reference. Such an electrical connector system is modular in nature incorporating a plurality of side-by-side printed circuit board mountable connector housings having a plurality of contact arrays insert molded in a web of insulating material to include contact portions which extend into the housings and are positionable adjacent to a mating face, and a printed circuit board contact portion for mounting to a printed circuit board. The Broeksteeg design also shows in the overmolded webs, an air pocket existing over a portion of the terminals, for the purpose of exposing a portion of the terminals to air. This performs an isolation function thereby changing the impedance, and matching the impedance for the various lengths of terminals. While the Broeksteeg design is an excellent concept, he was not concerned with the centerline spacing which is required for a mating interface to hubs, routers and servers or the like.
The objects of the invention are to improve upon the shortcomings as mentioned above.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an electrical connector for use with twisted pair cable, where the connector comprises a housing portion having a plurality of electrical contacts positioned in rows and columns. The contacts are arranged in pairs, for mated reception with twisted pairs in a cable. The centerline spacing between contacts of pairs of contacts is less than the centerline spacing between side-by-side contacts of adjacent pairs. The plurality of electrical contacts is defined by a plurality of vertical columns of contacts, where each column is over-molded with a web of insulative material. The contacts are over-molded such that the overmolded portion is substantially rectangular. Preferably, the contacts are arranged in a substantially flat plane, with the plane being laterally asymmetric relative to the over-molded webs, thereby defining a thin web of material on one side of the plane and a thick web on the other side of said web. The over-molded webs are of substantially the same thickness. Contact pairs are arranged such that thin webs are positioned between contacts of the same pair, and thick webs are positioned between contacts of adjacent pairs. The thick webs include air pockets exposing a portion of the contact length, the air pockets being aligned in adjacent webs of adjacent pairs, to define a thick pocket between side-by-side contacts of adjacent pairs, whereby the impedance is balanced between contacts. The electrical contacts, over-molded in said web, have varying progressive lengths, and said air pockets vary in length in relation to the length of the contacts.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector for use with twisted pair cable comprises a housing portion having a plurality of electrical contacts positioned in rows and columns. The contacts are arranged in pairs for mated reception with twisted pairs in a cable. The pairs of contacts comprise side-by-side contacts in the same row, and the contacts in a pair have a thin web of insulation between them, and side-by-side contacts of adjacent pairs have a pocket of air between them. This increases the impedance, and minimizes the cross-talk between pairs.
In the preferred embodiment of this version, the centerline spacing between contacts of the same pair is less than the centerline spacing between side-by-side contacts of adjacent pairs. The plurality of electrical contacts is defined by a plurality of vertical columns of contacts, where each column is over-molded with a web of insulative material. The contacts are over-molded such that the overmolded portion is substantially rectangular. The contacts are arranged in a substantially flat plane, with the plane being laterally asymmetric relative to the over-molded webs, thereby defining a thin web of material on one side of said plane and a thick web on the other side of said web. The over-molded webs are of substantially the same thickness. The pairs are arranged such that thin webs are positioned between contacts of the same pair, and thick webs are positioned between contacts of adjacent pairs. The thick webs include air pockets exposing a portion of the contact length, the air pockets being aligned in adjacent webs of adjacent pairs, to define a thick pocket between side-by-side contacts of adjacent pairs, whereby the impedance is balanced between contacts. The contacts, over-molded in the web, have varying progressive lengths, and the air pockets vary in length in relation to the length of the contacts.